The molding technique of arranging multiple semiconductor chips on a supporting body that is, for example, circular in planar shape and encapsulating the arranged semiconductor chips together with resin is known as a conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor package. A description is given below, with reference to FIGS. 1A through 1C, of the conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor package.
FIGS. 1A through 1C are diagrams illustrating the conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor package.
First, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, multiple semiconductor chips 120 are arranged on an adhesive layer 110 on a supporting body 100. For example, the semiconductor chips 120 are arranged with their respective circuit surfaces (surfaces on which circuits are formed) facing toward the supporting body 100.
Next, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, the semiconductor chips 120 are encapsulated together with resin 130. Such a molding technique is advantageous in that it is possible to coat a wide area evenly with the resin 130 and to encapsulate the multiple semiconductor chips 120 together.
For related art, reference may be made to, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 02/15266 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 02/33751.